conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Bzøssktlyx
General information Bzøssktlyx /bzøs:ktɬɘχ:/ is a horrible free-word-order trans-intrans language by The Kaufman. Spoken example. (joke) Xag'ad'yx is a planet located in the Xwap system further whereabouts of which remain unknown. It's abundant with lakes of acid and poisonous fluids. Vegetation and animal life on the surface is non-existent, though underground there are, among others, a (predominantly peaceful) sentient giant worm species, which haven't been described due to the lack of encounters and elusiveness of those worms. Qw'obzdyx originally lived on a nearby, similarly barren, moon called Wašaš. Nothing is known of it since it was destroyed by the original inhabitants of Xag'ad'yx during the conquest of Xag'ad'yx by Qw'obzdyx. Qw'obzdyx are a robotic/mechanical-like race (wtf?) members of which repair and manufacture other members. Their main activity is razing and plundering other civilizations. Rarely, they elect a sxatl (lit. warchief), a general of a powerful civilization that they conquered. The sxatl commands the Qw'obzdyx war affairs, and is under constant supervision. ... Phonology Bzøssktłyx's phonology is unusual in the fact that it allows mainly voiced plosives and voiceless fricatives. Consonants /b d g ɢ/ /gʷ ɢʷ/ /f θ s ɕ χ: ʜ/ /ɮ β z ʐ ʑ/ /tɬ k/ /ɓ ɗ ɠ ʛ/ /ɠʷ ʛʷ/ Any fricative except can be doubled. Vowels /ɨ ɯ ɘ ɤ ɜ ɔ ɑ ø/ Phonotactics The syllable rules are rather laxed, though consonant clusters consisting of more than 3 letters are rare. 2 fricatives next to one another assimilate to a long version of the latter fricative, though if a voiced fricative occurs after an unvoiced one or vice versa, it results in a long voiced fricative. 2 vowels next to one another assimilate to a glottalized vowel. Grammar Nouns Nouns have 2 classes: Qw'obzdyx and "alien", only 1 number and 18 cases: Verbs In contrast to basic nouns, the verbs have 7 numbers: singular, plural, dual, trial, greater paucal (8-16), lesser paucal (3-8) and "distributive" and 5 persons: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th (obviative) and 5th (indefinite). Same goes for pronouns, which will be described later. Pronominal affixes Tenses Tenses are expressed by infixes before or after a pronominal affix. Alien-class infixes are inserted after a pronominal affix, while Qw'obzdyx-class ones are inserted before it. Bzøssktlyx has crappy the following tenses: *Non-past (no infix) *Past progressive/imperfective (''-tlaw-'') *Past perfective (''-hk-'') *Distant past imp. (''-lt-'') *Pluperfect (''-quq-'') Verbs don't have voice as such, instead it's expressed by "pronouns". Moods There are 2 moods which are also expressed with infixes (prefixes in this case). Those are: *Indicative (no infix) *Imperative (ktlax-'') Pronouns Pronouns are mostly used with verbs, but there are "basic" pronouns as well. The pronoun forms are intransitive and are also used as pronoun stems. Nothing to say. There were infixes, but I'm too lazy to construct them. Adjectives and adverbs These two parts of speech are mostly merged. E.g. ''hatx can mean both "alien" and "in an unfamiliar way". They are simply prefixed to the verbs and nouns. Conjunctions and enclitics The conjunction "and" is expressed by joining two words together and inserting an -aš- infix between them. ... Example text Article 1 of UDHR Xatxqw'obźadgaź bžahkxuslabgatx htaqwatxašqužxyžnaxatx qabzbžuzatxašbgagabatxybad xag. Bžaaxloqatl xag kaxiltxašskxasžawadgaź ktlaxlaladqabz dudxax txozowg'agad øb'øb. Lit. translation: Someone created all creatures free and similar in the dignity and permits that belong to them. Someone gave them reason and mind and they must act to one another in a spirit of brotherhood. /χ:ɑtχ:ʛʷɔbʑadgaʑ bʐɑʜqχ:ɯsɮɑbgɑtχ: ʜtɑɢʷɑtχ:ɑɕɢɯʐχɘʐnɑχ:ɑtχ: ɢɑbzbʐɯzɑtχ:ɑɕbgɑgɑbɑtχ:ɘbɑd χ:ɑg | bʐɑˀχ:ɮɔɢɑtɬ χ:ɑg kɑχ:ɨɮtχ:ɑɕ:qχɑʐ:ɑβɑdgɑʑ ktɬɑχ:ɮɑɮɑdɢɑbz dɯdχ:ɑχ: tχ:ɔzɔβʛɑgɑd øɓøb/ Category:Languages Category:Blob doom worst conlang challenge Category:Alien languages